Someone Save Me
by Flying-On-Twilight-Wings
Summary: There is nothing in the world that could be worse than this. Everything was going wrong. And I, Max, was the cause...... And then i woke up. What will happen when Fang remembers something Max didnt? Slight MR3 spoilers in the begining. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is a bit odd but i hope you like it! R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. The almightly James Patterson does. **

* * *

MAX POV

* * *

It was dark. I could wave my hand in front of my face and not have been able to see it, well, if I was even able to move at all. I kept trying to look around but there was nothing. I could tell why Iggy hated being blind. My body was frozen. It was as if I was paralyzed. Nothing would move. Nothing. Then suddenly there was a bright white light. After that I was no longer in the darkness. I looked around again. This time I could move. I was in some sort of arena. It was completely silent. There were people everywhere but my vision was blurred so I couldn't see who they were. Suddenly I heard a crack from behind me. I turned to see what the sound was and saw Ari being punched in the jaw by a Flyboy. Suddenly, I knew where I was. Ari sank to his knees. Like I had done on that day, I ran to him. "Max?" he asked. I asked what had hurt him. He just shook his head. If I was able to cry I would have. He stared up at me. In his eyes I saw every memory I had ever had with him. "I just… Oh Max." His last words. He slumped into my shoulder and was gone. I closed his unseeing eyes. I cried then. I held him to me and cried.

Suddenly he had disappeared and I was in the dark again. I yelled for Ari but no sound came out. It was as if it was nothingness where I was. Then the light came again. Now I was on a dirty trail. Laying on the ground below me was Fang. All slashed up from when Ari had practically killed him. The day he first went to the hospital. He wasn't moving. I crouched down to him and held his head in my arms. I couldn't figure out why I didn't care for him like I had that day. He stared at me. His eyes looked darker than usual. "Oh Max…" he whispered. He reached up and touched my face. His touch was light and gentle. Then all the light that was left in his eyes faded and he was gone. I touched his face and it was cold. The tears came again. I cried into Fang's dirty, blood-covered hair. I had lost him too.

Then it was dark again. It was as if the worst things in my life were happening. Everything that I never wanted to happen, happened. This time, I could see myself in the darkness. I stared at my hands. They were covered in blood. I looked at my feet. Laying there was my mother. Covered in blood. Her blood was on my hands. I reached down to touch her but my body wouldn't let me. I could see her chest gently rising and falling. She was still alive. She turned her head to face me. "Why Max?" She whispered. Then he eyes gently closed and her breathing stopped. I had killed her. For some reason, I knew I had. Her blood was still wet on my hands. Then she vanished into the darkness below her. Then Ella walked out of the darkness up to me. She was crying. "Why would you do this? I thought we were sisters!" she yelled. Her eyes were full of hate. The tears continued to run down her face. I didn't say anything. Then she disappeared too.

Then my legs gave out from under me. I was falling. Falling into infinity. There was no bottom I could see. I would keep falling forever. As I feel I looked around and saw flashes of images I never wished in my life to see. It was the Flock. They were dying. Covered in blood. And with each image, a new splat of blood appeared on my shirt. There was no end to my agony. I kept falling. As I was falling my mind kicked in and I whipped out my wings to try and save myself. I hovered for a minute but then there was pain. An awful pain, like nothing I had felt before. I could feel my wings being torn off me. The pain spread everywhere. And it wasn't just physical pain. It was emotional too. Knowing I would never fly again. Knowing I would never be that free again. The pain was unimaginable. It felt like they were tearing apart my soul.

I screamed out for help but again there was no sound. Then I was numb. I could feel nothing. No pain. No agony. No guilt. Nothing. The only thing I could feel were the tears that ran down my face. What had I done? Everyone I had ever loved was gone. Then my falling stopped. I was in a cage. The bars were splattered with blood and I laid on the floor of the cage. The blood was my blood. Now I was the one dying. I could feel myself going. I could see the white light above me. I felt weightless. Like I was floating. But it hurt. Like a was being pulled in two. Then something cold touched my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I really love this chapter. It isnt the last one so i hope i can write up an even better one next. :D It may be a bit OOC for Max, but oh wellz**

* * *

FANG POV

* * *

I was laying in my bed. I kept hearing noises form Max's room. Bangs, crying, sobs, screams, everything. I was worried. I got out of bed and walked next door to her room. I slowly opened the door to see Max tossing and turning all over her bed. Her forehead was covered with sweat, her cheeks covered in tears. She was whispering something, but I couldn't hear. She was shaking now, her tears running faster. She still continued to roll back and forth across her bed. It was one of the most horrible things I've ever seen. And believe me, I've seen a lot. I slowly walked over to her.

She was whispering louder now. "Ari…No. Please no." It sounded like she was begging. "Not Fang… No." I held my breath. She was dreaming about me? "Mom… Mom… I'm sorry." She was clutching onto the sheets for dear life. Her voice was shaky and uneven. Then her voice stopped altogether. She was holding tighter to the sheets. "Iggy… Angel…Nudge…Gazzy… No!" She was almost yelling now.

Then her face was wracked with pain. Like someone was slicing her open. "My wings…" she whispered so silently that I might have just imagined it. Her began to toss and turn again. I just stood there. Frozen. It was awful seeing Max like this. Like someone was torturing her. She whispered my name again. Now she lay still. Her hands loosened on the sheets and the tears ran faster down her cheeks. Her face was still full of pain. I couldn't take it anymore.

I gently reached down and put my hand to her cheek. She was warm, too warm. Her eyes flashed open. They were full of fear. She stared at the ceiling for a while. Then it seemed like she finally noticed I was there.

Her eyes locked on mine. And she stared at me for what seemed like forever. "Max?" I whispered.

"You're alive.." she said slowly. Her eyes were suddenly filled with relief.

"Of course I am. Are you okay?" I was talking as quietly as she was.

"I thought you left me…" She reached up and touched me, like she didn't believe I was real.

"I'm never going to leave you…" I whispered slowly. My hand was still on her cheek. "I'm always here."

She was scared. I could see it clearly in her eyes. She sat up slowly. Her eyes were still wide and she looked over her shoulder. When she saw her wings she breathed a sigh of relief. "Is the Flock okay? Is everyone fine?" She asked urgently.

I sat down next to her. "Everyone is fine. It was just a dream."

She nodded slowly, trying to convince herself that I was telling the truth. Then she suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around me. She pulled me close to her. And laid her head on my shoulder. She was hugging me. I slowly snaked my arms around her and stroked her hair. She was starting to relax.

"Thank you." She said into my bare chest.

"For what?" I asked. She stared up into my eyes.

"For saving me." She was completely serious. Her eyes were full of admiration. She laid her head back on my shoulder.

"Anytime." I said into her hair. I could feel her smile. "Now," I said, "You should get some sleep."

Her eyes looked horrified. What had I said? "I cant go back there." she said urgently. Her eyes were wide with fear again.

"You wont go back, I promise. Everything will be fine." I said. Running my fingers through her hair.

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked. Her voice cracked at the end. She was really scared. This wasn't like Max. The dream must have been a lot worse than I thought.

"Yes." I said. She pulled away to smile at me. She put her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you." She whispered. Her hand was soft on my face. She slowly pulled her hand away.

"Now lay down and get some rest." I said. I stood up from her bed. She didn't move. "Max."

She looked at me nervously. I leaned in. Our faces were about an inch apart. "Please?" I whispered.

She stared into my eyes. There was a strange longing in her eyes. I had never seen it before. Me, I was fighting my body not to close the space between us. We were so close, but I wanted to be closer.

My thought distracted me and I didn't notice her get closer. When I finally snapped back, our lips were just barely brushing against each other's. Her eyes looked beautiful. Her hand came up to touch my cheek again. This time, she pulled my face in and pressed her lips against mine. My eyes floated shut and I felt lightheaded. I started kissing her back. She kissed me slowly and gently. As if she was afraid to break me. Then she pulled away. Her eyes were searching mine. She looked slightly shocked. It was so cute.

"Fang…" she whispered. Her hand was still holding my face. I wanted to stay in that moment forever. But Max needed to sleep.

"You really should go to sleep." I said quietly. She nodded slowly and reluctantly. She laid back in her bed and I pulled the sheets up around her. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Max."

She smiled. "Goodnight Fang." And than I headed for the door. Her eyes slowly drifted shut. I stood in the doorway. Her breathing slowed and was even. I could feel her relaxing. Then she lay there asleep. A smile on her face.

So beautiful.

I walked back into my room and lay in my bed. She probably wont remember anything that just happened, but I knew I would. I'd always remember it…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, I'm not big on this chapter but oh well. It switches POV like, ALOT so if that bothers you, SORRY! I knew this chapter wouldn't be the best because it took me so log to write. Most chapters take me bout 30 minutes. this one took FOREVER! its a bit OOC and random in places but please try and put up with me. Lol. I promise the next chapter will be better!****

* * *

******

MAX

When I woke up this morning I felt weird. I knew I had dreamt of something, but I couldn't remember. It was bothering me because I had a feeling that it was something important. But oh well. I'll worry about it later.

I walked down into the kitchen. We were staying with my mom and she had an addition added onto her house to fit all us bird kids. As I walked into the kitchen Fang stared right at me. I looked at him questioningly and he just smirked, like he knew something I didn't. It bugged me.

**FANG**

When Max walked downstairs this morning I looked at her. I knew if she had remembered what happened she would probably be embarrassed. Just as I expected, she just gave me a 'what the heck?' look. Now it would be my little secret. I could so torture her with this. I smirked at the thought. Then she looked annoyed. That only made it better.

**MAX**

Fang was laughing with himself which I found slightly creepy. What did he know?? Ugh. Whatever. I'm not in the mood to worry about him. My eyes hurt. It was as if they were sore. I couldn't figure out why. Angel was staring at Fang. Probably secretly reading his mind. She does that a lot. He never notices. Suddenly Angel's eyes grew wide and a big smile came on her face.

**FANG**

_Oh my God Fang! That's so cute! _I heard Angel's voice in my head. She had been eves dropping on my whole recap of last night. Crap. This could be bad. What if she asked Max about it? That would definitely ruin my whole 'using it against her' thing. _ANGEL! How many times do we have to tell you to KEEP OUT OF PEOPLE'S MINDS?? _I half shouted it in my head. I whipped my head around to look at her and she had that 'I'm didn't do anything. I'm completely innocent' look on her face. She smiled at me and I just shook my head. She got away with way too much.

**MAX**

Fang was practically glaring at Angel now. She must have heard something that he didn't want her to. Ha ha. Angel probably knows more about us than we think she does. She always seems to know the right thing to say and the right time to say it. She must read our minds more than we think. I wonder what she's heard in my head? _Nothing REALLY bad. _It was Angel. I looked around to see her giggling. Darn her. _Angel, sweetie, didn't we talk abut this? No more reading people's minds unless necessary. _She nodded at me. So that was basically a 'yeah, right'. _Wait. You said nothing REALLY bad. So you heard something BAD?_ I asked in my head, knowing she was still listening. She smiled. _The worst I've heard is you imagining, like, killing someone. Kinda scary. _I imagined killing someone? When? Who? Obviously Angel was still listening and answered me. _Mostly just girls in bikinis or mini skirts that Fang stares at. _I looked back at her and she was laughing silently. I could feel my cheeks gently flush. I just shook my head and turned away. She knows too much…

**FANG**

Max was blushing. She was looking at Angel. Had Angel said something about last night to her?

_No. I didn't. _

I had to take a deep breath to keep from screaming at her. Did I not JUST tell her to stay out of my head? I could have sworn I did. I sighed. She never learns.

I could feel Max's gaze on me. I turned to look at her. She ever so slightly motioned her head toward Angel and rolled her eyes. I laughed. Everyone stared at me then. Like I was laughing at nothing. Max gave me a cooked smile. The image of her kissing me last night popped into my head. Oh crap. If Angel was peeking into my again I'll kill her. I waited to hear the giggles but there wasn't any. Thank God.

**MAX**

"Max?" Angel called.

"Yeah hun?"

". . . Never mind." She finished quickly.

"Um… okay." What was she going to say? Ugh I hated when she gave me cliffhangers like that.

Suddenly, something hit me in the side of the head. It didn't hurt but I was caught off guard. I soft 'Ow' escaped my mouth and I quick whipped my head in the direction that the object came from and saw Iggy smirking. "Did I seriously hit you?" he asked laughing. Wow. For a blind guy he had nice aim.

"Why the heck did you throw something at me?!" I asked angry and confused. It was just so random that I didn't know what to make of it. I looked at the ground and saw what the thing was. A crumpled up piece of paper. I slowly unfurled it and read the message on it:

_I know something you don't know. _

The writing was messy and I immediately recognized it as Fang's. I looked over at him and saw him with an extremely annoying smirk on his face.

**FANG**

I smirked at her. This was working out perfectly. I knew I had to tell her about last night. I'm bad at keeping things like that to myself. And besides, when she found out she would be so embarrassed. Payback is fun. I'm not too sure what I'm getting revenge for, it's just fun to bother Max.

_Angel?_ I called for her in my mind.

_Yep. _She answered quickly.

_I need you to show something to Max. _

_Okay… What? _

The image of her kissing me appeared in my head, and now, also in Angel's. I saw her eyes go wide and she just nodded.

**MAX**

_Max? _It was Angel.

_Yes?_

_Fang… wants me to show you this…_ her voice was hesitant.

Suddenly in my mind I saw, from Fang's view-point, me pulling him in and kissing him. It was dark and I recognized my room in the background. WHAT THE HECK? I kissed him? WHAT? When was this? And why don't I remember it? And why did I do it? AGH!!

I could feel my cheeks flush red. I turned towards Fang and he was looking away from me. I sucked in a breath. This must be what I didn't remember from last night. I quickly got up and left the room. I could hear Fang's footsteps following me.

**AN: so there it is. I hope you didnt start snoring half way into it. Lol. REVIEW!! **

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thats right! I actually finished it! I didn't think I would BUT I DID! HOORAY!! haha i hope this ending is up to par. Its a bit fluffy :P haha**

* * *

**Max**

I stepped into the small room. I could hear Fang following. Good. I have a bit of...discussing... to do with him.

"What the heck was that?!" I basically screamed at him once the door was shut behind us.

"Hey, it was your doing, not mine." He gave me the most evil smirk I have ever seen.

"I...Uh...You...But...When..." I was at loss for words. I had no idea what to say.

**Fang**

Watching Max suffer like this was pretty funny. She couldn't find the right words. It was...well...cute.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything." I gave her a quick wink.

"Yes I do! Because I have no idea when that was! I think you just made it up!"

"How could Angel have gotten it so vividly if I had made it up, huh? And it was last night." I was smirking again.

"Last night?! You were never even in my room last night!"

"Yes I was."  
"No you weren't."  
"Yes I was."

"When?!"

"After I heard you cryin--" I stopped short. I didn't want me talking about it to bring the dream back into her memory. Whatever it was, it was just killing her.

**Max**

"I was crying?" I was so confused. What could have made me _cry_? I don't cry.

"Yeah...You, uh, had a bad dream..." His voice trailed off again. It was like he was afraid to tell me or something.

"I did? I don't remember it..."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yeah...Good. I...don't ever want to see you like that again..." He stared at me with such care and concern in his eyes, I had never seen that before.

**Fang**

"Like what?" She asked, tilting her head to the side like a puppy.

"...Hurt..." It was the only word I could really get out. There wasn't any other word to describe that. Really. Imagine seeing your best friend wracked with pain, crying, shaking, and you have no idea what caused it. It's an awful thing.

She just looked at me. I think she blinked over fifty times in less than a minute. It was like she was trying to figure something out inside her head. "Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For caring about me." She gave me this small, beautiful smile. Somehow, she had completely forgiven me for what I had just done. But I was okay with that.

"Anytime." I gave her a smile back.

**Max**

He smiled at me and my heart shook. It was one of those real world-stopping smiles.

We stood there for about two minutes, just staring at each other. Neither one of us knew what to say. But it seemed like we really didn't need to.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. It was like both of us had realized something through this little incident. But, I don't know what it is...

**Fang**

I held her close to me. I just, felt this really weird impulse to do it. I gently stroked her hair, like I had last night. I felt her sigh into my shirt. She seemed...content. Me? I was more than content. I had Max close to me and she knew I cared about her. I was...happy. Wow. I've really become a sap.

"Fang?" I leaned her head up to look at me.

"Yeah?"

"Why did I kiss you?" I felt my eyes widen a little bit. I had no idea what to say to that. I didn't really know. Was it because I had 'saved her'? Was it because she was delirious? Was it because she secretly love---

**Max**

He stared at the wall behind me, trying to form an answer. To the average person, it would look like he was just staring. But I could see his eyes darting back and forth, trying to decide on the right thing to say.

"Only you can really know that..." He whispered it slowly. I suddenly felt like his face was much closer than it was before.

"I don't know why I would..." I whispered. He swiftly moved his face away. I saw a spark of disappointment flash in his dark eyes. His arms seemed to loosen from around me.

"Oh...Um..." His arms dropped.

"Fang?"

**Fang**

I looked at her as she said my name. She "doesn't know why she would"... It seemed to hurt a lot more than I expected it to. She had never out right said she didn't like me that way but now, she just told me she could find no reasons why she would ever kiss me... I was...sad...

"Yeah Max?" I stared into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I...Um.... I can think of _one _reason..." She whispered, stepping towards me. I was slightly taken aback.

"Y-You can?" I was so shocked I stuttered.

"Yeah..." She took another step toward me.

"And that is...?" I didn't know why I was so nervous.

"Because I..." She stopped short, unsure of what words to use. I gave her a confused look. "Because I...love....you..." She said it really slowly, as if trying to taste the words as they came out of her mouth.

I stared at her. She loved me? She said it so easily, so simply. As if...as if she's known it for a while...

**Max**

"I love you too, Max." He smiled a world-stopping smile at me. He gently wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He put his hands on my cheeks and slowly pulled my face to his. His lips were soft and hesitant on mine. My arms were tight around his neck, holding him as close as possible.

"Awwwww!" I heard a chorus of annoying bird kids chime.

I looked over to see Angel, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy standing in the doorway. How did I not notice that open?

"You guys are so dead!" I yelled at them. I gently kissed Fang's lips briefly again and ran after the kids.

**Fang**

After one more quick kiss, she ran after the other. Angel didn't run. She walked up to me, a big smile on her face.

"Pleasure doing business with you." I said to her, smiling.

"Any time!" She grinned. I picked her up and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey Fang?" She said sweetly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too!" She smiled at me and hugged me back.

I chuckled. "I love you Angel."

A smiled again. _Partners in crime. _I thought. I looked down to see Angel beaming.


End file.
